


Words

by aspiring_ginger



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Songfic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspiring_ginger/pseuds/aspiring_ginger
Summary: Reader has a terrible day and just wants to cry in peace. Jaskier shows her a new composition to cheer her up.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Kudos: 14





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Could you please do a Jaskier x reader, where the reader has had a rough, very upsetting day, so she goes to Jaskier and asks if he would sing to her to help her calm down? Gives them both a chance to vent, and she gives Jaskier the appreciation he DESERVES for his wonderful singing 😍
> 
> Song: "Words" by Gregory Alan Isakov

You nodded in thanks as a bowl of stew was placed in front of you. There was no way to tell what kind of meat was even in it, and what you thought were supposed to be vegetables were just grey chunks. Maybe it was some sort of dumpling? Either way, it looked disgusting. But it was hot, and that’s all that mattered.

You’ve been travelling with Geralt and Jaskier for some time now, and it honestly feels like you’ve been on the road forever. It had taken at least an hour’s worth of pestering from both you and the bard to convince Geralt to stop for the night at some unnoteworthy small town, instead of pressing on before camping for the night. So, at least this food was hot and not hunted and cooked before your very eyes. There was a chunk of bread to go with it, but as you moved it to grab your spoon, it fell to the table with a thud. That thing was stale.

Honestly, you didn’t expect any better from this stupid town. Your day was spent arguing with shopkeepers who overpriced their goods just for you. Literally, A man looking through the same wares as you was given a lower price, but when you approached the owners with the same items, they raised the price. You had a sneaking suspicion it was because of your disheveled appearance, and the fact that you were a woman carrying a weapon.

That was just ridiculously stupid, as you were travelling on the road with a gods forsaken witcher. Of course you needed weapons to protect yourself. It didn’t matter if you actually used them or not, but both Jaskier and Geralt felt better with you having one.

Anyway, while Geralt was off seeking any contracts or work suited for a witcher, Jaskier sought out any rich families who might want his musical entertainment for the night. After all, once you’ve seen one tavern, you might as well have seen them all, so playing in one was not quite exciting. Although as much as the bard would complain about his songs and skill being much too good for such a tavern, money was money and he would still play if need be. So that left you with the task of restocking and repairing equipment, as well as tending to the horses.

Your body was still sore from your second task, and you absolutely reeked of horse. While leading Roach and Jaskier’s new horse (who seemed to have a new name every day as Jaskier was very indecisive) into the tavern’s stables, something must’ve spooked the horses and some idiot hadn’t properly taken care of their horse. The frightened mare broke free and ran straight into you, knocking you down into a fresh pile of horse dung. Of course.

It had just been a shit day overall, and you wanted nothing more than some food in your stomach, although this ‘stew’ in front of you didn’t look particularly appealing, and a hot bath. You grimaced and chewed through your dinner, trying to ignore the strange textures from…whatever it was that you were actually eating. You didn’t even bother with the bread, it was way too hard to chew, and just wasn’t worth the effort. You shoveled the slop as into your mouth as quick as you could, desperate to get on with the meal and hop straight in the bath. Of course the universe just wanted you to be absolutely miserable, because when asked about the baths the innkeep directed you in the right direction, but there was no hot water. Cold water only.

You had to take a deep breath to hold your tears of frustration at bay before you stomped up the stairs. There was no way you were letting this horrible town get the best of you and see you cry.

Just as you expected- the baths were freezing. You did your best to get yourself clean, shivering as you scrubbed. It would have to make do. Once you were clean and not a second after, you hopped out of the bath and trudged up to your shared room with Jaskier.

You weren’t sure if you wanted him to comfort you or simply let out your frustrations alone. These were all very silly things to get upset for, but you were already in a foul mood to begin with, and the world’s punishments were seemingly endless. It was very silly, so you should be able to deal with whatever life handed you. You cursed to yourself as you thought this, your eyes welling up once again.

It seemed you didn’t have a choice in the matter- as you opened the door you saw Jaskier in a chair against the wall, lute in hand and bits of parchment crumpled and strewn about the floor around him. You mumbled a greeting as you headed straight for the bed, plopping yourself down and not even bothering with the blankets. Jaskier looked up from his notebook and furrowed his brows in concern.

“Are you alright, love? You didn’t even say hello.”

You didn’t respond.

“Darling? What’s wrong?” He gently placed his lute on the floor and stood from his seat.

“Just a bad day, that’s all. Don’t stop working on a song just because of me.” Your voice was muffled from the pillows. There was a pause as you heard shuffling around you. The mattress dipped as Jaskier sat down.

“It’s okay, love. I want to hear how your day was. If something’s the matter I want to help.” He reached out a hand and began to gently massage your back.

“Shitty,” You grumbled.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You shook your head. “ Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” You thought for a moment and then shrugged.

It was comforting just being in your lover’s presence, but you didn’t know what he could do to make your day better. You felt bad interrupting his work. Jaskier just waited, rubbing circles and miscellaneous shapes into your back.

“Maybe….you could sing for me? Show me what it is you’re working on?” You asked.

Jaskier shifted and his hand stilled. “Well, I had this song almost finished and ready to go, but when I showed it to Geralt, he just said it was worthless. I’m sure you don’t want to hear that. It’ll take some time for me to rewrite everything to make it good, if any of it is actually salvageable. Are you sure you don’t want to hear a different song?”

You frowned and turned your head to face him. “Geralt didn’t actually say that, did he?” He nodded. “Well that’s stupid, your songs are always good and Geralt has no idea what he’s saying. You said it was almost finished, I want to hear it.”

He sighed. “Would that help you feel better?”

“Yes.”

“Alright fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you. Nothing I’ve written lately has been any good.”

You didn’t respond and waited for him to begin.

“I erm, I had you in mind when I wrote this, but I don’t think it does you any justice, and I love you so much and I just want it to be perfect for you, because you deserve the best and nothing less.” Jaskier rambled.

“Julian. I’m sure I’ll love it. Just play.”

He sighed when you used his full name, and picked up his lute. He began to strum a few notes to get back into the rhythm, then he began to sing. His soft voice carried around the room as he gently plucked each string.

“Words mean more at night

Like a song

And did you ever notice

The way light means more than it did all day long?

Words mean more at night

Light means more

Like your hair and your face and your smile

And our bed and the dress that you wore

So i’ll send you my words

From the corners of my room

And though I write them by the light of day

Please read them by the light of the moon

And I wish I could leave my bones and my skin

And float over the tired tired sea

So that I could see you again

Maybe you would leave too

And we’d blindly pass each other

Floating over the ocean blue

Just to find the warm bed of our lover

And i’ll send you my words

From the corners of my room

And though I write them by the light of day

Please read them by the light of the moon”

The tears that had been threatening to spill all day finally broke through, spilling down your cheeks and staining the pillows.

“I-It’s really meant to be more of a poem talking about a song, or just a poem, but I thought that it would sound best with music, but obviously it needs a lot of work…” He began, wringing his hands and playing with the ring around his finger.

“Oh, Julian.” His head snapped up when he heard your sniffles. “That was one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever heard. Geralt is a fool for not appreciating your work.”

“(y/n), please don’t cry, I-”

“No, Jaskier. I’m crying because I’ve had a terrible day and you just played one of the sweetest songs for me. These are good tears.”

Jaskier smiled as he climbed back into bed with you.

“I loved it.” You were quick to fall into his embrace, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You really think so?” He pulled you closer, pressing his lips to the top of your head.

“Of course. It was wonderful.”

“I love you with all my heart, (y/n).” He murmured into your hair.

“And I love you.” You snuggled closer, letting a few stray tears drip onto his shirt.

Jaskier held you like this for a long time, whispering sweet words when tears would begin to fall again. As he heard your breathing slow, he hummed the melody one more time. There was a small smile on your face as you drifted off to sleep, knowing that you were safe in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fics originally posted on my tumblr https://aspiring-ginger.tumblr.com/
> 
> Info for requests & rules posted there! ♡


End file.
